


契约情人（10）

by yuno27



Category: all腾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuno27/pseuds/yuno27
Summary: 《契约情人》第十章。抹布，慎





	契约情人（10）

10.

没过多久，大门门铃声响，艾伦一开门见着个快递员，确认了名字签收了快递，正好自己在客厅里也呆得无趣了，便拿着快递回屋，拆开一看，是一个U盘。

艾伦有点奇怪地看了看手中的U盘，还并不是全新的，但他又实在没有曾买过类似东西的记忆了，便疑惑着打开电脑，插上U盘，先谨慎地查了查毒，确定没问题才点开，发现U盘里只有一个视频文件。他先查看了一下属性，文件创建时间竟然是八年前，视频时长4小时46分。

艾伦疑惑地打开视频，这视频显然是自录的，因为开始的画面一阵摇晃不清，但是他还是猛地吓了一跳，因为甫一播放就冲进耳朵里的，是一声饱含着情欲的呻吟。

艾伦一激灵本能地拍了一把键盘空格按了暂停，又捡回快递外包装确认了一下收货人名字，确实是他本人无误。发件人地址只写了本市，没有详细地址，名字显然只是个随手写的代称。艾伦犹豫了一下，只能试着去打那上面唯一可能有信息价值的手机号，然而那却是个空号。

他坐在椅子里兀自僵持了一会儿，最终还是选择插上了耳机重新看向屏幕。因为刚才听到的那声音，他无法不觉得耳熟。

艾伦手指有些发抖地又按了一下键盘，摇晃的画面继续了片刻，转到一张床角，随着镜头不稳的移动，终于捕捉到一张脸。虽然已经有了一些模糊的心理准备，但他还是在看到画面的那一刻不自觉地掐紧了手心，微微提起了一口气。

毫无疑问那是沈腾，或者说是，八年前的他。

 

画面调整着角度，终于将相对完整的一个场景展现出来。

那大概是一个酒店套房，床边地上散落着衣物，床头柜上胡乱摆着几个空酒杯，以及半瓶没喝完的红酒，地上隐约还能看到几个空瓶。

酒店白色的床单一半垂到了地上，一个角还勾在沈腾的手里，他看起来无力地伏在床上，脸色潮红，眼里满是情欲的湿意，覆在他背上的男人看上去四十来岁的样子，此时正在一下一下冲撞着他的身体，每一下都带动着他身体的轻颤，发出一声声细软的呻吟。属于另一个男人的手不时揉着他的后颈，另一只手悠闲地套弄着自己，艾伦愣了一下才发现床上第三个人的存在，如果算上拍摄者，那么这个房间里此刻有四个人。这个发现让他的心沉了沉，手心微微沁出了一点潮意。

压在沈腾身上的男人稍稍直起身，一只手滑下来握住他的腰将他无力的身体往上提了提，另一只手抓揉着他的臀瓣，往深处重重顶了一下，顶出沈腾喉咙里的一声轻哼，然后慢慢抽身而出，胀大的性器从红润的穴口抽离发出一声令人脸红心跳的水声，沈腾腰一软跌了下去。

 

艾伦不是第一次看到沈腾的裸体，却不知道为什么此时此刻心里渐渐升起一种不同寻常的异样感觉。

那时的沈腾比现在还要瘦很多，手脚细弱的关节甚至会让人产生一种可以轻易折断摧毁的错觉。白皙的皮肤覆盖下能看到脆弱的血管，薄而窄的肩膀和腰胯令他显得十分细弱可怜，伏在床上温顺听话得像只无害的小动物。

男人抓着他的腰将他翻了个身躺在自己身下，拉开他的双腿露出那处已经被调弄得湿润柔软的穴口，再一次挺身插入进去，搅弄着里面湿滑的体液大肆抽插开来，不断将他的大腿压向两边以进入更深，刺激得沈腾的呻吟声断断续续，腿间的那根挺立颤抖着渗出一点透明的液体。

男人于是一手弹了弹那脆弱的顶端，朝旁边另一个人伸手示意，对方显然了然于心，弯腰往床下摸索，很快拎上来一个小箱子，打开来是各式各样的道具。他从中取出一个束缚环递给男人，男人便一手将之套在了沈腾的腿间，快速地扣好。沈腾迷离在情欲中的眼神停滞了片刻，透出些许惊慌，无力地抬起一只手想去够，半路便被另一个男人抓住了按紧，积累愈深的欲望不断冲击着他的感官，逼出他慌乱祈求的喘息：“不…不要……”

男人笑了一下，捏住他的顶端的同时提速，愈加凶猛地贯穿着他的身体，拍击声深重响亮，衬着他不怀好意的声音：“不要什么？这玩意儿对你来说没用，小宝贝儿，你只要下面这张小嘴儿伺候好我们就足够了。”

“那怎么能够？”另一个男人接话道，同时扶着他勃起的性器挪向前，径直送进沈腾还想说些什么的嘴里，湿热柔软的口腔令他瞬间满意地发出一声叹息，“还有上面的。”

沈腾无助地张大了眼睛，上下肆虐的两个男人没有谁给他任何缓冲的空间，开始蛮力发泄各自的欲望。很快在他口中达到高潮的男人抽离着射出，将精液射在他的口中和脸上，一点浊白粘在泪湿的睫毛上，显得淫靡而诱人。

他有些窒息地咳着，却还是要被迫吞咽进去，体内翻搅的欲望快要到达极限，下身却束缚着他不得释放，刚刚喘过一口气便哭腔哭调地哀求起来：“我不行了…唔…求求你…让我……”

“那你的要求有点儿多啊，”男人闲在地说着，抓紧他的髋骨向上拉起，由上往下一次次撞进穴道深处，交合处湿黏一片，随着动作不断牵连起磨成水沫的淫丝，“到底是求我帮你办事，还是求我让你射？”

沈腾睁大的眼中凝固了一瞬，眼泪无声地涌出来滑落下去。他的嘴唇颤抖了一阵，再一次漏出破碎的呻吟，“对…不起…对不起…啊啊……”

“这就乖了嘛。”男人满意地拍拍他的大腿，感觉到他的身体因为无处纾解的欲望而不住发抖，刻意调整了角度猛地全部抽离又迅速贯入，次次狠狠地碾过他体内脆弱的那一点，逼得他的哭声越来越失控，慌乱地扯紧床单不住地摇头，随着一声拔高的哭叫，敏感的穴道很快一阵痉挛般的颤抖紧缩，极致地缠绞住他的阴茎，高潮的甬道尽处涌出大量的体液顺着交合的缝隙滴落下来，爽得他粗声一喘，沉腰蛮力破除阻力狠狠插进甬道深处，硬是将那绞紧的穴肉再一次粗暴地操开，干进最深处一股脑地射了出来。

高潮后的身体剧烈地发着抖，灼烫的精液刺激着敏感的肠壁酥麻了四肢百骸，哭声被拉长成不成调的哽咽。

 

男人埋在他体内享受了一阵高潮后的余韵，抽离出来的同时带出源源不断的混着白浊的体液，他哼笑一声，两根手指伸进反射性翕动着的穴口，搅弄着咕啾不断的水声，掐了一把那还在抑制不住颤抖的大腿内侧，咂嘴道：“小骚货，水儿可真多。”

另一个男人跟着笑笑，揽过沈腾的腰肋将他往上拉，抱进了自己怀里，摸索着往上揉捏他细软的胸脯，低头在他肩膀上啃出一块鲜红的咬痕，另一只手摸下去捏了捏他那被勒得紧紧的依旧未曾释放过却变得半软的性器，发表评价道：“你看，这不是挺简单的嘛？”

他将沈腾抱坐进自己怀里，硬挺的性器顺利地滑进那柔软湿润的体内，一边开始不断往上颠弄一边双手由腰间滑上去抓揉那随着他上下耸动而发颤的白嫩胸脯。还未从上一轮高潮中恢复过来的身体有些痛苦地承受着新一轮的操弄，持续被粗暴贯穿的内壁酸麻不已，敏感点也被顶撞得阵阵胀痛。

男人一边揉捏着他胀红的乳尖一边在他耳后笑道：“爸爸给你穿个环儿玩玩怎么样？”

沈腾原本有些混沌的思绪又一瞬间清醒起来，本能般惊恐地微弱摇头，不等他张嘴，对面的男人也不赞同地说道，“别玩儿出血来。”说着却像是忽然想到了什么，探手拉过那个箱子翻了翻，翻出一对带着小铃铛的金属乳夹，之间牵着一条细细的铁链，他将乳夹分别夹在沈腾两边乳首，金属陷进皮肉里痛得厉害，又用手指勾着中间的铁链一拉，柔嫩的乳首立刻充血变得鲜红欲滴，与之同时激出了沈腾一声痛苦的哭叫：“啊啊——疼…不要……”

男人一挑眉，捏起他的下巴迫使他抬起头，对上他哭得发红的眼睛：“又不要？你的狗哥哥操你的时候你也这么多破事儿吗？还是说，你只有在他操你的时候是一只听话的小母狗？——不过，你为了他做这种事，他如果知道了，你说是会感激涕零呢，还是会觉得，恶心想吐？”

沈腾大大地张着眼睛几乎有些失神地看着他，一时之间连哭声都消失了。

 

抱着他的男人很快觉得这个姿势施展不开，支起腿向前探身迫使沈腾再次趴跪到床上，一手探下去托住他的小腹用背后位酣畅地加快了速度与力度，猛烈的撞击激得淫水四溢飞溅而出，胸前的小铃铛发出一阵阵有节奏的轻响。

沈腾将脸埋进床褥抑制着自己颤抖的声音，身体被干得摇摇欲坠，青筋浮凸的肉刃凶狠地摩擦着脆弱的肠道，令他只觉体内每一处都酸痛难耐，被彻底打开的身体驯服地吞吐着男人的肉器，随着每一次进犯不断吐露着体液。男人一边迅猛地插干一边拍了拍他几乎快要跪不住的腿，叫嚣道：“给爸爸夹紧点儿！”

听着沈腾几不可闻地呜咽了一声，另一个男人探身挤到沈腾身下躺了，拦腰一扣将他用力按在自己怀里，重新恢复硬度的阴茎挺直着耸立在他的腿间。

正在干他的男人动作停滞了片刻，等待下面的人寻找角度，将阴茎贴着已经容纳了一根性器的穴口边缘，尝试着挤压了一下。

沈腾清醒过来，惊恐地想要拒绝又立刻停住了到嘴边的词句，绝望地感觉到另一根阴茎紧贴着穴口强行推送了进来，将他脆弱的甬道一瞬间填充至极限，紧绷得严丝合缝，无助的泪水再一次模糊了视线，手脚仅剩的一丝力气都被这一下残忍的侵犯拔除干净，虚软无力地伏在男人的胸口，在下一秒毫无前兆开始的抽插中抑制不住地哭出声来：“唔…啊啊啊……”

下面的男人靠着另一人的带动挺送，两根巨物将原本顺滑的穴道撑得再一次阻力重重，紧致的快感驱使他们不断加紧贯穿，长驱直入，一次次将那脆弱的甬道扩张到极致，重重操进最深处。同进同出了一阵之后，又刻意错开频率交替抽插，被操到肿胀的敏感点再一次被密不透风地狠狠凿弄，干得他哭声都变了调，尾音颤抖而痛苦。

下面的男人看他哭得形容凄惨的可怜相更有些心痒，拽着乳夹上的铁链试图吻他，沈腾几乎是出于本能地偏过头躲避着他的吻，却激得男人眸色一深，一把钳住他的下巴逼迫他面向自己：“怎么了，都快被爸爸们操得怀上了，亲个嘴儿还有意见了？”说完按着沈腾的后颈用力咬住他柔软的嘴唇，大肆卷入他的口腔。

沈腾模模糊糊地呜咽了一声几乎被他唇舌的侵占逼至窒息，泪眼模糊地只能选择承受，与之同时身下肆虐的两根巨物一并加快了最后的进攻，几乎不给他喘息的机会每一下交错都顶进了肠道深处，令他错觉快要被刺透，最终摩擦着找齐速度重重干到尽处一径射了出来，浓液滚烫不停地灌满他的体内，令他在那一瞬间眼前昏花交错，几欲晕厥，无声无息地承受了全部。

 

艾伦愣愣地看着屏幕里的一切，那里的时间仿佛从未停滞过，他们接连不断地变换着各种方式侵犯着沈腾的身体，甚至用上了箱子里的每一种道具。某一个瞬间他忽然觉得沈腾很弱小，在豺狼虎豹之间任人鱼肉，他的身体那样单薄无力，却要不断地承受他们残忍的噬虐。

漫长的淫辱过程中，摄像的人换了几次，以让每个人都能充分发泄兽欲。随着时间的推移，艾伦甚至觉得沈腾已经早就意识模糊了，他原本白皙无瑕的身体遍布各种情欲与施虐的青紫痕迹，原本平坦的小腹甚至被过多灌入的精水撑起一个肉眼可见的弧度，艳红的穴口因为过度的侵犯使用而翕动着一时无法闭合，每一次被抽身而出时都会不断地流出原本被男人们的阴茎或道具堵在体内的精液与体液。为了怕他支持不过，男人们甚至中途给他灌过一次药，逼他在迷乱的情欲中不停地说些淫言浪语和糟蹋自己的话并为之而开怀大笑。

渐渐的，艾伦只觉得大脑一片空白，甚至连眼前的画面里在发生着什么都快要反应不能，心绪仿佛沉入海底，沉入一片没有氧气无法呼吸的漆黑当中。

直到一阵突兀的敲门声将他唤醒。

 

艾伦浑身一震，惊慌地跳起身来，手忙脚乱地一把扣上笔记本电脑拽下耳机，连思考都来不及便直愣愣地跑过去打开了门。

门开处，沈腾一副刚睡醒的样子看着他：“快到点儿……了……”最后一个字差点卡在喉咙中，他定定地看着艾伦支起一个可观帐篷的裆部，又抬起头看到他背后不远处桌面上合着的笔记本和明显被甩开以至于晃晃悠悠坠在桌子边的耳机，咂着嘴叹了口气：“老弟，大白天的看黄片儿，你身体受得了吗？”

 

艾伦一瞬间张口结舌，但是显然沈腾没有和他继续说下去的意思，已经转身走了。

艾伦愣愣地看着他的背影，手心是凉腻的一片冷汗，心跳却强烈得快要撞破胸膛。

 

tbc


End file.
